


Jet Lag and Second Chances

by the_scarlet_01



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angry Maddie Buckley, Buck needed a vacation, Confused Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, Plane Crash, Sad Christopher Diaz, Selfish Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_scarlet_01/pseuds/the_scarlet_01
Summary: Based on the prompt: with everyone mad at him about the lawsuit, Eddie being really cruel, Buck decides to fly somewhere nice for a small break. He misses everyone. On return Buck kindly switches seats with another passenger. Buck’s original plane crashes into the ocean. On the news his name is included among the missing. Eddie and the team think Buck’s dead. Buck however is oblivious as he flies home safely. At the airport Buck takes a chance and calls Eddie for a ride. Imagine the chaos. ANGST PLEASE!
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Athena Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 15
Kudos: 799





	Jet Lag and Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> I had Buck switch flights on the trip out of the country so that there would be a bit more drama by him being gone longer.   
> Unbeta'd

The man was begging the man behind the counter to find him a way to get on the flight. His job was at stake. The airline representative apologized but said the flight was already overbooked and he just couldn’t make the flight. The man begged. He couldn’t miss his first meeting. If he did his boss would fire him. Buck felt sorry for the man. Buck had booked the flight to Peru for fun. This man apparently had business. So Buck made a decision.

“Excuse me,” he asked as he stepped up beside the man. “I’m on this flight, I wouldn’t mind letting him take my spot.”

“Can he do that?” the man asked. 

“I...mean, it is not unheard of and if he is sure,” the representative said. “The next possible flight, even if you were to take a connector, would be in 5 hours.” 

Buck shrugged. “I’ve slept in worse places. He can have it.” 

“Oh thank you, thank you so much,” the man was so happy. They spent the next few minutes switching flights and Buck settled in for a long wait. A few hours later he was on a plane and headed out of the country.

Eddie stared at the TV in absolute shock. “No...no. Please no.” He could feel his body start to shake. “Evan...no.” 

“What’s going on?” Bobby asked.

“The plane crashed,” Eddie said. 

“What plane?” Chimney asked as he and Hen joined them.

“Buck’s plane. Carla and Christopher had helped him plan the trip. That...that was his flight.” 

Buck spent a week and a half trying to relax. He enjoyed the food and soaked up the local culture. It helped him relax a bit, but he still worried about the situation at home. He still missed them all terribly. It still hurt knowing they hated him, but he had managed to have some fun. Now it was time to get back to reality. He boarded his flight and headed home.

He was exhausted as he gets off the plane. He dreads going back to work, to the cold shoulders and chores. But he is just too tired to care, just like he is too tired to drive. He needs a ride. He hits the call button before he even realizes who he has called. 

As soon as the call connects he hears Eddie shout, “Whoever thought this sick joke was funny, I will find you and-”

“Jesus, Eddie. I’m sorry, I’ll call someone else. I know you’re mad still but-” Buck was shocked silent when the angry tone in Eddie’s voice turns quiet and shaky.

“Buck…” Eddie said. “Buck, Evan. Is it really you?”

“Uh...yeah, my plane just landed and I need a ride.”

“I’ll be there in 20.” 

“Okay, thanks, Eddie. See you soon,” Buck said as he hangs up. He could have sworn he heard a sob as he did.

Buck was waiting with his bags outside the airport when Eddie’s truck pulled up. He hadn’t expected for Eddie to practically jump out of his truck, run over and nearly knock him over with a bone-crushing hug. 

“Hi Eddie,” Buck said, his confusion clear in his voice. Eddie let out a noise that was something between a sob and a manic laugh as he pulled back. He gripped Buck’s face in his hands. 

“God, it really is you.” Eddie’s eyes are filled with unshed tears. “I thought…”

“Whoa, hey,” Buck said as he pulled Eddie back into a hug. “No matter how upset I am, I’m not about to just run off and not come back. I missed you guys too much to stay gone even if you guys hate me.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Eddie said, it was his turn to be confused. After a few seconds, he realized. “Buck, do you not know what happened?”

“It’s probably the jet lag, but I have no idea what you are talking about,” Buck admitted. 

“Shit, Buck.” Eddie stroked the younger man’s cheek. He didn’t want to tell Buck the bad news. He wouldn’t, at least not yet. Eddie would admit he is a selfish man at times. This moment was one of them. “Let’s go home. Okay, we can sort everything out in the morning.”

“I...okay.” Buck was still confused but he climbed into the passenger’s seat of Eddie’s truck while Eddie put Buck’s bags in the back. The drive home was awkward. Eddie kept glancing at Buck like if he looked away too long, Buck would disappear. It took Buck way longer than usual to realize they weren’t heading towards his apartment. “Wait, Eddie, I thought you were taking me home?”

“I am,” Eddie grinned. They were quiet again, even as Eddie parked the truck and grabbed Buck’s bags. Buck silently followed, even as Eddie unlocked his door. Buck was afraid to do much else. He was afraid if he did he might wake up and realize this all was just some dream and he was still on the plane. Eddie just carried his stuff into his bedroom and set it down inside the door.

“Eddie…” Buck said. 

“Shh, okay," Eddie said. "Just…humor me.” 

“I can take the couch.” 

“Not necessary,” Eddie leads him into the room and makes him sit on the bed. 

“I should shower,” Buck said. 

“Don’t care.” Eddie kicks off his boots. He can tell Buck is too exhausted and confused to comprehend what is going on. Eddie chuckles but manages to get Buck out of his shoes and his jacket. He gently nudges Buck until he lays back and Eddie tucks him in. Eddie runs his fingers through Buck’s hair and smiles down at him. “Just get some sleep, we can sort everything out in the morning.”

Buck woke up thoroughly confused. He was in a room that wasn’t his and there was an arm around him. His carefully rolled over and his brain short-circuited when he saw it was Eddie. He was in Eddie’s bed, with Eddie. He thought back to the night before it had been like a surreal dream. He carefully got out of bed and decided that he’d panic over this in the shower. He was just getting out of the shower when he heard a shout.

“Buck!”

Buck quickly wrapped himself in a towel and stepped out of the bathroom to see what was wrong. He was surprised when Eddie pulled him into a hug. Buck held the towel tight with one hand and wrapped the other around Eddie.

“Eddie,” Buck said. “What’s wrong?” 

Eddie let out a shaky breath. “For a minute there I thought…”

“Eddie,” Buck frowned. “I was only gone a week and a half.”

“God, Buck.” Eddie pulled back, wiping the tears off his face as he did. 

“Shit, Eddie, are you crying?” Buck stared at him. “Is it...is Christopher okay?” Buck went back into the bathroom and tugged on his jeans. “Please tell me Christopher is okay,” Buck said as he pulled his shirt over his head.

Eddie smiled sadly. “He’s fine. He’s at a sleepover at Bobby and Athena’s.” He laughed as he got closer to Buck. He stunned Buck again as he tugged the younger man’s shirt over his head. Buck watched as Eddie turned it right-side in and turned it correctly. Buck hadn’t even realized he’d put it on wrong. 

“Then what is wrong?” Buck frowned. “Eddie, you’re freaking me out.”

“I love you.” Eddie blurted out. He cringed at his own ridiculousness. 

“Um okay...I love you too, but what the heck happened? Two weeks ago you hated me.”

“I never hated you,” Eddie admitted. “I was an ass for treating you the way I did. I will spend the rest of my life apologizing if I need to.” 

“Eddie, I did some stupid things, and I’m sorry, especially about the lawsuit and not being able to be there when you guys needed me. but why the sudden change?”

“Buck I just...I want you to know, that I’m right here. I’m here for you.”

“Okay, Eddie, you are really freaking me out,” Buck said as Eddie nudged him until he was sitting on the bed. Eddie sat down beside him and pulled up a video on his phone. Buck took the phone and watched in horror as the new castor spoke about a plane crash. The plane he was supposed to be on. The one he’d let that other guy take his seat on. Buck let out a sob. That man died, instead of him. It should have been him. Eddie pulled him into his arms.

“He’s...I...I…” Buck tried to talk.

“Shhh, I know,” Eddie said, he moved into the bed and pulled Buck down with him. He held Buck as he cried. 

“It...should have been me,” Buck said when he finally managed to calm down.

“There was no way you could have known,” Eddie assured him. “I know this is so hard for you right now, but I need you to understand something.” He rubbed Buck’s back as he spoke. “This might sound selfish, but I am so glad it wasn’t you.” Eddie placed a kiss on Buck’s forehead. “I know you’re hurting because that man died taking your place, but the same thing happens on hundreds of flights every day and nothing bad happens. My heart breaks for that man’s friends and family, but I will forever be grateful that I have a chance to make things right. Evan, we all thought you were on that plane.” Eddie reached up to stroke Buck’s cheek. “I thought I’d lost you before I could even tell you I loved you. We all-” Eddie stopped. “Come on, we have to go.” Eddie kissed his forehead again before getting up and getting dressed. Eddie sent out a mass text, telling everyone they needed to get to Buck’s now. He’d added for Bobby to bring Christopher.

Eddie held Buck’s hand tight as they waited.

“Eddie I swear to God, I will-” Maddie’s anger faded instantly the moment she saw her brother. Tears started falling as she rushed over and hugged Buck. “Evan…”

“I’m sorry Mads,” Buck said as he held his sister tight. “I had no idea. I’d have come home sooner or called. I had no idea the plane went down.”

“Sorry Maddie,” Eddie said, “I should have called you last night. I was just so caught up in having him back.” Maddie pulled away and slapped Eddie’s arm.

“You had him all night and you didn’t call me to tell me my brother was alive?!” Maddie pushed at Eddie’s chest and went to smack him again when Buck stopped her.

“Jesus, Maddie.” Buck put himself between her and Eddie. He looked at Eddie. “You okay?” Eddie nodded but kept his mouth closed. Buck looked back at his sister. “What the hell, Maddie?”

“What the hell, me? What the hell, him?! First, he drives you away, then he keeps the fact you were alive to himself for hours?!”

“I’ll...give you guys a minute,” Eddie headed towards Buck’s front door.

“Wait, Eddie,” Buck called after him.

Eddie gave him a sad smile, “I’m just going to wait outside for Chris.”

“Ok…” Buck nodded.

“Are you okay?” Bobby asked as he got out of his car. He took one look at how shaken Eddie looked and pulled him into a hug. Eddie chuckled. 

“He’s alive, Bobby,” Eddie said. 

“Who?” Athena asked as she closed the car door behind her. 

“Buck,” Eddie answered. Both Bobby and Athena froze. 

“What?” Bobby asked.

“He’s alive. He’s upstairs with Maddie right now.” Eddie said. Bobby looked up at the apartment. Eddie shook his head and took Bobby’s keys out of his hand. “Go, I’ll bring Christopher up.” He waved the two into the building before, moving to help Christopher out of the backseat. 

“Hey buddy,” Eddie said, as he took in the tear-filled eyes and shaking bottom lip. That look was more painful than any hit Eddie had ever taken. “Oh, Christopher.” Eddie pulled him into his chest and hugged him close. He didn’t even bother getting the boy’s crutches. Christopher clung to him like his life depended on it. “I promise you, buddy. You will feel so much better in a minute.” Eddie tried to sooth his son but he’d never been so glad to see elevator doors open than he was when they opened on Buck’s floor. He felt Christopher’s grip tighten and the boy’s face press tight against his neck as he started down the hall. Sending Christopher for a sleepover with Harry and Denny had been a last-ditch effort to try and cheer Christopher up. The boy had spent days crying over losing his Buck. He’d already lost his mother, then he’d lost his Buck. It had been a painful 10 days. Eddie knew his son would be over the moon when he saw Buck, but the way Christopher was clinging to him now was heartwrenching. Eddie regrets having not done all this the night before. No matter how tired Buck was or how caught up in his emotions he’d been himself, Maddie was right, Eddie was a selfish ass. He could hear Christopher’s muffled cries as he let himself into Buck’s apartment. He barely made it two steps before Buck was there attempting to peel Christopher off him. The boy just dug in tighter. Eddie gave Buck a sad smile.

“I-I’m here, Buddy,” Buck said, his own voice filled with pain as he raked his fingers through Christopher’s hair. “I’m so sorry, I scared you, bud, but I’m here. I promise.” Buck moved to rub the boy’s back. He could feel the muscles shifting as Christopher let the vice grip he had on his dad’s neck go and slowly turned to look at Buck.

“Bucky!” Christopher immediately latched on to Buck. Eddie grunted slightly at the quick motion but managed to keep some sort of grip on his son until Buck could get a good grip on the boy.

“You good?” Eddie asked as he carefully extracted his arm from between the two. Buck nodded. Eddie carefully removed his son’s glasses since he knew the boy wouldn't be able to see through his tears anyway and went to join the others. The four of them watched as Christopher, now glasses-free, burrowed even deeper into Buck’s hold. Buck held him tight and talked softly to Christopher, doing everything he possibly could to reassure the boy he was really there. Even the promise of souvenirs from his trip couldn’t get the boy to loosen his grip. Eddie smiled as he watched the man he was madly in love with sitting down on the couch, Christopher still clinging to him. Eddie’s attention was drawn away when he felt a smack on the arm. He turned to face the others. 

“I know, I should have called last night.”

“Yes, you should have,” Athena said. 

“I know, I’m sorry. He was just so tired, and I don’t even really remember the drive to the airport. I thought I was losing my mind and I’d hallucinated the whole call, but then I saw him, waiting for me and I...I’m sorry. I just, he didn’t know. He had no idea about the plane crash. He was so tired, and I was exhausted after the past week, and I just wasn’t thinking right. I’d have called you guys this morning, but he was so upset when I told him about the plane. He just cried and I…”

“You did what boyfriends do.” Athena sighed. “You caved.”

“He’s not-” Eddie started to correct her.

“You told him you loved him, twice,” Maddie said. “And he said it back. You’re boyfriends, just accept it.”

“Maddie…” Eddie looked at her. 

“I’m still mad at you, but you make my brother happy, so I’ll figure out a way to get over it. But Eddie, I swear if you hurt my brother, I will end you.”

Eddie held his hands up. “That’s fair. I’d kick my ass too for what I did.”

“We did,” Bobby corrected. 

“Yes, you all did.” Maddie glared.

“And they will be making it up to him, even if they have to beg,” Athena adds.

“I don’t think that’ll be necessary, but I’ll happily do it,” Eddie said.

“I’m sure you will,” Athena said. 

After they all talked for a bit, they all managed to say goodbye and promised to tell the others. Maddie said she’d call Chimney. Athena said she’d call Hen and Karen. Eddie walked them all out so that he could make a quick food run. His boys would need to eat at some point.

“Don’t screw this up,” Maddie said. 

“I will do everything I can not to, Maddie.”

“You better,” Maddie said before starting her car and driving away.

Neither Buck nor Christopher had moved when Eddie returned with a few groceries and a take out. They’d had to promise Christopher that he could sit on Buck’s lap to eat before the boy would even budge. The three of them spent all day snuggled on the couch watching TV. They had a pizza delivered so they didn’t have to move much. Christopher didn’t even make it past 8. He was fast asleep, still glued to Buck’s side. 

“Should really get him to bed,” Buck said. 

“Yeah,” Eddie nodded as he stood up. He stretched his muscles before picking Christopher up he turned back to Buck. “You coming or what?” 

Buck grinned and followed Eddie up the stairs to his bedroom. He helped Eddie get Christopher’s shoes and glasses off. Buck kicked off his shoes and crawled into the bed. He pulled Christopher into his chest as he did. He watched carefully as Eddie turned out the lights and joined them. He kissed his son’s forehead before leaning in to give Buck a kiss. Buck hummed in content as he kissed back. 

“Night Buck,” Eddie said as he laid back, his arm over both his son and the man he loved.

“Night Eddie,” Buck replied. He dropped a kiss into Christopher’s hair. Buck fell asleep faster than he had in weeks, maybe months. The warmth of Eddie’s hand on his arm and Christopher’s head tucked against his neck reminding him he was home, truly home for the first time in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading!  
> Send me prompts on tumblr @sortofanobsession


End file.
